


i don't want you to leave, will you hold my hand?

by Perfectharmonyloveschaos



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor (Detroit: Become Human) is Bad at Feelings, F/M, First Kiss, Jericho Crew (Detroit: Become Human) as Family, New Jericho (Detroit: Become Human), New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), i wanted to write something for these two, i was listening to Stay With Me while writing this so that explains the weird title, josh is worried, markus is honestly the mom friend, north is tipsy, simon just wants some peace, the jericrew ship it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 10:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17262212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perfectharmonyloveschaos/pseuds/Perfectharmonyloveschaos
Summary: Connor hadn't any plans made for the new year.Chloe decides its her chance to change that.





	i don't want you to leave, will you hold my hand?

The cold air stung his sensors as he continued up the slope, the mechanisms of his legs fell int the cycle of clenching, the tension as they sunk into the honestly dangerous gravel. His brows furrowed, the intent of complaint gave way to a form slotting itself neatly on his interface.

“Connor, _don’t_.” A soft voice warned, causing him to turn back with a frown. Chloe arched a brow, curling her hand tighter against his outstretched arm.

“How-?”

She smirked. “You may be _advanced_ … but let’s leave it for now… please?”

The form was filed away. Her smile drew away the calculated consequences his processor whirled to life with, drawing the gold at his temple back to a serene blue.

Chloe stepped onward, strolling past him with deposable bag in hand swaying in align with her hips. He forced his eyes to face the rising view that dotted over the uneven slope. Now was not the time to distracted, he pursed his lip into a line.

Connor hoisted his own bag into a tighter grip, the tangled handles left white marks against the backs of his fingers, drawing a redness akin to a human’s blocked circulation along his skin.

“Aw – Hank was right! The snow _does_ make it even better!” He heard Chloe exclaim from above, drawing a smile to his lips before forcing himself forwards, using his free hand to toss his scarf back down his back.

Despite being the oldest android in creation, Chloe was still held as much child-like wonder as other deviants, an urgent need to see and feel more than they were ever capable, or allowed, before.

The voice of his companion got louder as he made his way up what remained of the path, the pitch and sound of following voices, laughter and singing, made him quicken his pace.

The edge of the hill gave way to the horizon, the gathering forms of others who had too made the trek, setting up ‘camps’ of sorts to relax. Firepits laid scattered off into the distance, androids of many kinds lounged, drank and celebrated the coming new decade.

“Well, _Mister Complainer_ arrives!”

Connor realised a breathy laugh, swinging his bag with extra vigor and folding his lip into a cracked frown. “Nice to see you’ve all already broken into the drinks…”

North gave him the bird, flipping her loose hair back over her shoulder before hoisting her glass towards him. His analysis recorded it to be whiskey… the WR400 had taste, at least.

That was, according to Hank, who didn’t hold the best history of choice for drinks.

“North, come on… that hill _is_ a hazard.” Josh added, folding his arms around his chest, the taller of the leaders didn’t have any drinks near his person.

North scoffed. “O’ course you’d say that, why can’t you just lighten up for once and-”

“Guys, come on.”

At this point, Markus deemed it suitable to step in-between the two, a glass of what Connor decided probably alcohol – Hank had informed him of the rudeness involved with simply scanning people and things to achieve the results he wanted, something that in hindsight was correct but a common practice – in his hand.

“You two can bicker after the party, alright?” His brows raised, blinking as he leaned to force both to catch his eyes. “Guys?”

North nodded after a moment, a loose chuckle on her lip as she gave Josh a light pat on the shoulder, waving Markus off lazily before continuing her way towards the next group of androids.

Josh sighed, smiling firmly at Markus with a soft mutter towards Connor, before following his… well, to be frank, the relationship between the two was unclear at best.

Even for the most advanced android ever created.

“Well,” Markus chuckled, wrapping his arms across his chest with a slight roll of his eyes towards Connor. “-leaving those two to their next random spat, I can show you were a spot for you two to put your stuff… if you’d like?”

Chloe strolled to his side after a wave towards the direction North had gone in, earning such gestures from the androids left in her wake. That of which included a familiar set of W400 models.

Jey raised a glass towards him, azure waves curled down her shoulder as her lover rewarding him a strict, but curious smirk, as her eyes danced between him and Chloe.

The heaviness in his stomach somewhat rose, rolling his shoulders as he shifted the bag in his grip. He waved back. Things had… gotten better, as time went on. He had sought out the likes of Rupert Travis who made occasional trips to New Jericho, seeking solitude away from the liveliness within the tower. He had already crossed paths with the duet; the first wedding for their kind set for next year and neither Jey nor Paris set malice against him.

They choose to forgive him, to trust that his action of letting them go was in the infancy of his deviation from Cyberlife.

Less could be said for the remainder of their people, but it was a start.

He couldn’t change his past, what he did and what he stood by and let those who used him do… but he could make sure nothing else threatened to drag their people back into the darkness he awoke in.

“Thank you, Markus.” Chloe added after a moment, her eyes drew across to him, washing him over with a sense of cold air, of his sensors ringing out as if thrown into the freezing depths of winter. “I suppose you all are making good use of Elijah’s upgrade?”

Markus chuckled, offering a hand to take the bag from her but retracting at the sway of her head. “You _could_ say that… some more than others, how about you two?”

“After my time with Elijah?” Chloe paced herself to his side, swapping the bag to her outer side away from the RK200. “I’d be one more for slight but strong… or maybe more of a lounger.”

“A woman for wine?”

“Depends on the day.”

Both laughed as Connor trailed after, keeping his systems of half power for following the conversation in his short-term memory as he allowed his analysis protocols to play amongst the crowded swarms of androids scattered about but slowly coming together.

There was still an hour left of the year and plenty more beside them still arriving. Child models dashed about the place, sparklers and fluorescent wands waved in fluid motions in their hands. Wide eyes danced around, talking in the sounds and scents, the crackle of flames and clash of drunken laughter and song.

Although Kamski’s intuitive remodel of the special services (including himself) upgrades – while originally designed to provide a imitation of a drunken state for androids either to comply with a human’s fantasy or play a role that demanded false humanhood – was still relatively new on the market, it had become exceedingly popular from the get-go.

Hank had shown an interest in having him come along for a festive ‘get-together’ with fellow precinct staff for the holidays to test it out, but that had been extinguished with vigor. He had no interest in experiencing intoxication, even more so for his first time surrounded by members who he’d rather remain respectful towards.

To be frank, if he had engaged in such activity it would be certain to say that his past with one Gavin Reed would most definitely return in a… unfortunate circumstance. But the desire to punch the man unconscious should he try anything remained.

“What about you, Connor? Any resolutions?”

Connor blinked, tearing his sensors back to the man before him with less than a flutter of his eye. “Oh, no. I haven’t thought about anything else I’d want to do other than what I already am – improving the lives of our people.”

Chloe rolled her eyes with the click of her tongue. “Maybe that should be the reason to make some?”

“Pardon?”

Markus blinked, the corners of his lips curled but the furrow of his brow alluded to less than humour. “The others are making me promise to take more time for myself… maybe you should too.”

“The work I’ve recently taken on holds massive benefit for our people, to jeopardize _that_ -”

Markus frowned. “-Would be better for our people in the long term than spreading yourself too thin now?” He expression softened, his pace lessened to a halt as they came to a swept nook off to the right of where Simon guarded the leader’s places less than ten feet away, wearing a pleasant smile as he raised a pint to a LM100.

“I-” Connor paused, pressing his lips as he forced his features to relax from the abrupt jolt of energy down his spine, the sudden urge to defend his behaviour shoved back down.

To retort the other RK model’s concern would only suggest agitation, a sense of desperation towards his work which would only warrant further concern.

His eyes slipped aside to Chloe, the curve of her jaw lit a soft gold by the crackling fire across the way as she tilted it to the side, her wide eyes creased against the curve of her cheeks. His system registered worry… he didn’t need advanced software to see _that_.

“Alright.” He said instead, earning a widened expression from both as he was quick to work, tearing the bag away from Chloe’s grasp with little effort, easing his pace to that of comfort. To suggest unease would do away with any chance at proving their worries incorrect. “I will… _attempt_ to lessen by daily work effort in favour of ‘me time’.”

Markus quirked a brow at the emphasis of his quotation, his bent back facing the two as he threw out the blanket from his bag. The flask and pillows given by Hank was left to the side, despite the 5% chance of the leakage lock failing and spoiling the quilt.

“Promise?” Chloe smirked, raising her hand to point her little finger towards him.

Connor frowned, glaring down the gesture but clawing his own against it and shaking with a scoff, muttering a low “shit” as Chloe turned back to Markus with a triumphant glow.

Markus watched on but said nothing.

“Now.” Connor made sure to soften the snap of his voice, grasping his hips as he threw his persistence scarf once more over his shoulder. “Care to join us?”

Markus raised a defensive gesture; a mockery of fear grazed his features but faded.

“I’ll pass, besides-” He paused as a warbled yell that sounded suspiciously like North rang outward, a mixture of a shout and a chortle accompanied the sound of something shattering. The RK200 sighed, shaking his head. “- some of us gotta work so you all can slack.”

Chloe laughed as the taller man turned on his heel, pacing away from them with a slightly quickened pace, leaving them to each other. “Poor man… hope North hasn’t drank too much.”

“I hope for Josh’s sake.”

Her giggle continued towards him, flashing pearly whites that made his systems alert him to the pressure of his chest cavity, the slight errors he was meaning to get checked since research hadn’t solved it.

Deviancy still confused his system constantly, the alerts and prompts that came with emotion never ceased for fade from his interface. Perhaps he would always conflict with it, his basic notion of being a machine and the chaotic nature of their deposition of Cyberlife.

Whether he would ever truly be free from them remained to be seen.

“You’re doing it again.”

He turned to face Chloe, her slender fingers curled the fabric of her cardigan, the mustard wool sharp against the light of her skin, pulling them down over her palms.

She swung her hips innocently, hiding her smirk in the largeness of her attire as she wandered away, leaving his gaze to slip back. “Doing what?”

“Worrying,” She said nonchalantly, as if listing out a grocery list or something equally mundane. Common knowledge. “-calculating, predicting…”

His foot dragged the tousled blanket before them outwards, straightening the wrinkles that played havoc on something in his system, knowing how her eyes followed. He pouted, kneeling to spot the slight tremor off the perfect angle.

“’m not.” He hummed.

“Yeah, you are.”

“Chloe-”

She frowned, “ _Connor_. I can see your LED.”

He drew quiet, the slight furrow of his brow led her too to her knees, resting her hip down on the blanket, leaving a long crease. He reached out to fix it, feeling her hand press into the top of his.

She wasn’t quite holding it. “Connor.”

A moment passed.

“ _Connie_ …”

He sighed, clenching his jaw but his tone didn’t hold the anger in his joints. “What?”

“Sit.”

He did.

The friction of denim on wool followed a few moments later as her hip hit off his, causing him to lean aside while she chuckled, cocking her head to the side. Her hair swooped aside, raining down her shoulder and back in waves.

His fingers itched to run through it, to feel the sensation through his digits like one would a field of straw in the old movies Hank had insisted he watch in his spare.

He didn’t.

But he _wanted_ to.

Chloe curled her legs beneath her, twisting herself with a wobble to shift them to laid outward from her, her knees bundled against her chest.

Her shoulder brushed off him, the space between them growing closer far quicker than he knew how to cope with. While the urge to touch her and sparked confusion in his system, she had no quarrel in simply laying against him, resting the crown of her head beneath his chin.

Common results suggested the general gesture in reply to her closeness would be to welcome her closer, to wrap himself around and offer his warmth.

But he wasn’t warm.

She was warm, and bright… the reflection of her light was the closest he could reach the sun. The softness of her hair that rubbed as she shifted against him, willing him open his stance.

His system alerted the urgent flow of thirium in his system, the literal pound of his pump… the errors that was gardened in her company.

“Is… is _this_ a-alright?” He forced his verbal constructing processor to function, blurting out the word with pitch, earning a quirk of her brow. Her lips pursed, a sound escaped with the flutter of her eyes as she peered back at him.

Her mouth opened to speak, stalling herself for a moment. “Uh… yeah?”

“Yeah…” He parroted, his eyes focused on the location of cheers and shouts from across the way, meeting the lingering gaze of North watching them while sitting beside the other gathering leaders, ignoring his questions in favour of a light tap of Markus’ shoulder. “-yes.”

Chloe didn’t seem to mind the lingering stares, opting instead to shifting against him. “You sure?”

He nodded, hovering his gaze above her and beyond the hill to the dotted lights beyond marking out roads and paths his system could pinpoint within the exact names, history and relative routes within seconds. “Yes, it is… _nice_.”

A database of over three-hundred languages corresponding with the knowledge of thousands of experts and dictionaries to compare with the greatest literary geniuses that every lived… and he used ‘nice’.

As the lieutenant would say; _that was a fuckin’ miserable attempt_.

“Yeah,” Chloe added after a moment, her voice soft to the static of his sensors, the heat of his system. Her eyes glanced up, falling deeper into his chest, a light hum of contentment escaped her. “-it is.”

The two sat in silence, except for the shift of his body to compensate for her support off him as he eased himself across to retrieve the second blanket, throwing it over her. She forced him to allow it against his shoulders,

She pouted. “You’ll freeze, come on I don’t bite.”

He made to make the retort of his model’s exterior capabilities to work beyond harsh conditions that would hinder his human counterparts but paused as she stared up at him.

The sound before the hill rose up to meet the androids nearby.

His interface issued the alert before he had time to consider it.

There was only twenty seconds left of the year.

He smiled, muttered down to her. “Here we go.”

“What’d we do?” She pushed off him, peeking over as she glanced around, catching the suggestive gaze of the leaders across from them. Her lips pursed a line.

“Count, I suppose.”

There was only ten seconds left of the year.

To _decide_.

To act.

The people began to count, luring her eyes back the low excited mutter of the man behind her, the rich colour of his eyes set alight by the fires.

She paused.

_Nine_.

If she hesitated, then she wouldn’t get another chance.

_Eight_.

He turned to face her, the words grazed his lips at the sight of her furrowed brow.

“Chloe? Is something wrong?”

_Seven_.

“No, no everything’s fine. _Perfect_ … even.”

_Six_.

Shit, shit. He was concerned… he was supposed to be happy!

“Are you sure?”

She nodded.

_Five_.

Chloe sighed, glancing back across the way, the darkened patch of sky that those surrounded them stared at with wonder, the scent of excitement in the air.

All their people, as one.

_Four_.

“Connor.”

His eyes hadn’t left her, the wideness of them akin to a puppy… or at least, her lesser database compared.

_Three_.

She laughed.

_Two_.

His shoulders tensed as soon as her fingers curled around his jaw, the palms of her thumbs drew along his skin. Connor’s eyes dip to her lips, his long lashes flutter before darting back upward, his lips parted to mutter an apology, to explain the errors of his systems she can probably read through him.

To stop the look in his eyes that makes him want to shut down on the spot, that flood through him and send him to his knees. Her other hand lingers on his shirt, the ridiculously thin material for the cold. He had worn a jacket to settle Hank’s nerves.

He watched her frown before muttering something that as impossible given their distance to not hear.

_One_.

“Fuck it.”

The fabric of his shirt collar threatened to tear into the nape of his neck, given the force of her fist yanking it towards her. The tension in his shoulders released, taking in her breath as she relaxed against him.

Her lips were softer than he had thought.

Chloe let her hands sink into the edge of his jaw, smoothing her palm around to reach the back of his head, cupping the warm skin that connected it as she melded into him. Her fist relaxed the material of his shirt.

She exhaled a breath, finishing what she’d started as she took her claim, pulling him the remainder of the way against her as the year slipped away between them.

Excited cries rushed past his sensors, the sounds and sensations his protocol demanded to record, to catch the canon fire and eruption around them were forgotten as Chloe leaned forward.

He could hear North whistling and giving them a tipsy howl, he didn’t care.

The kiss itself was gentle, though he could feel Chloe grasp for more, clutching any fabric of clothes she could reach for, slender finger releasing his combed back curls. They parted inches, but willed one another back again, and again, with the satisfaction of not needing air to function… unless they overheated.

As if from a distance, he heard Chloe call back to their company, her hair grazed his neck as she spoke past his sensors. He didn’t want them to slip her away, to steal away her attention.

He wanted _more_.

Connor shakes his head to keep the atmosphere playful, prying his hands from the petite woman still pressed against him, earning her gaze back on him.

Her eyes slipped down his face, allowing him to take in the rose of her cheeks.

“Chloe.” His voice was low, the letters drawn across his lips slowly before she pressed back in, letting him brace the curve of her cheek. Her fingers curled around the collar of his jacket, allowing him to roll out the tension of his shoulders.

She muttered against his lips, words he could hear but not will his system to focus on. He wanted to savour it, to save every sensation that was stuffed into his system as soon as he felt them, to relish in them. To hold onto everything her lips gave him and more, as if they would be pulled away like a splash of cold water, a once-off to play along with human traditions they appeased.

Because… because of the million reasons why she wouldn’t do this, why Chloe wouldn’t want this. All the reasons that weren’t her feeling how he felt in those moments.

She looked at him with hooded eyes, the trace of a smile forced a noise from his throat that made her laugh. “I told you,” Her fingers traced his jaw, willing him to lean down a steal a breath from her, nudging his lips against her. “-stop worrying.”

He swallowed, “I-I… I think I _like_ this.”

“Good.”

His breath hitched as she sunk her temple into her shoulder, her breath warm against the skin of his neck. Her hands reached back, bringing his to her waist.

He paused, glancing at the guilty limb.

“I think… I like you.”

She watched him in the corner of his eyes, brushing her hand along the nape of his neck and scratching the end of his hair. She hummed, “I think so too.”

Neither spoke.

That could wait, they had a whole year now to figure it out.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
